Llegar hasta ti
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Cuando uno no acepta o que siente le es más difícil llegar hasta la persona que desea. Gareki luchará contra todo lo que su propio Yo hace, para aceptar la persona de la que se enamoró.(Yaoi)
1. 1 Inocencia

**Buenas Buenas n.n  
>Estuve desaparecida por un tiempo laaargo, y vuelvo con este nuevo fic de Karneval. Me gustó mucho este anime, y me resultó muy dificil no ver yaoi en él, jajaja. Así que no podía traerles otra cosa que no fuera yaoi.<strong>

**Bien, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclainer: ****ni lo personajes ni el contexto general me pertenecen. La historia aqui presentada y los vinculos entre personajes si.**

**1.****Inocencia**

Una nueva función a modo de disculpa reviste a la ciudad de colores y desfiles. Circus despliega toda su magnificencia y esplendor con un hermoso espectáculo.

Con una inocente sonrisa,Yogi observa el traje de Nyamperona mientras piensa en los sueños de los niños y la vida que debe entregarle a su felino amigo.

Desde cierta distancia, alguien se ha detenido a mirar al rubio.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Gareki? ¿no te anda el traje que te dieron?  
>Sorprendido Gareki voltea a ver al pequeño Nai.<br>-¡Estúpido animal!- golpea al pequeño Niji- ¡no me asustes asi!  
>-Es que vi que estabas como paralizado, no era mi inteción- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.<p>

-Tsk...No importa. Termina de vestirte.

-¡Gareki-kun! ¿Saldrás conmigo?-dijo Yogi sonriente y emocionado.  
>-¿Aaahhh? ¡No digas estupideces! ¿salir contigo?- se exaltó el pelinegro con un sonrojo- ¡jamás!<br>-Pe-pero... Gareki-kun... -bajó la mirada y se colocó la cabeza de Nyamperona-yo solo quería acompañarte durante el desfile...  
>El silencio se apoderó de Gareki mientras el rubio salía.<br>"_¿En qué estoy pensando?_"

Como siempre el espectáculo terminó en tiempo y forma, con las respectivas felicitaciones y alagos de la gente. Más de uno volvía alegre a su hogar.

Durante la caravana, Gareki había buscado con la vista a Nyamperona, pero no lo encontró. Sabía que el rubio era sencible, y al menos por cortecía debía pedir una disculpa.

Ya en el barco, durante la comida, Nai contaba emocionado como los niños lo saludaron y le siguieron algunos durante el camino.

-¿Es muy lindo verdad Nai-chan? -sonreía Yogi- siempre vale la pena.

Aquella intolerable amabilidad y alegría desbordante sacaba a Gareki de sus casillas. Sin embargo eso mismo le resultaba magnético, el verlo sonreir de aquella manera. Se levantó.

-Iré a dormir.

-¡Aaah...Gareki-kun! Traje algunos dulces para Nai-chan y para ti. ¿Te importaría traerlos? Los dejé en mi cuarto con el traje de Nyamperona.

"_Tsch... de nuevo esa sonrisa"_

-De acuerdo.

"_Ni que fuera un niño...¿acaso no sabe que esos niños crecerán para destruir y oscurecer este mundo? Vive en su mundo de ensueño... me molesta tanto. Y este cuarto...  
>¿Dónde dijo que estaban? ¿En el traje? En la canasta no hay nada. El... traje..."<em>

-¿Los encontraste Gareki?- dijo Nai al verlo volver.

En silencio y con la cabeza gacha los dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Sucede algo Gareki? -interrogó Hirato.

-Nada. Solo tengo sueño.- una mirada fujaz le llevó a los ojos de Yogi antes de retirarse del comedor.-Tsch.

Tapado hasta la cabeza y sin poder dormir, Gareki pensaba en Yogi.

"_Ese gran tonto"._

Oyó la puerta abrirse y pensó que se trataba de Nai.

-Ga-Gareki-kun...-dijo timidamente una vocecilla, a lo cuál Gareki se levantó exaltado.-Espero no haberte despertado.

Se trataba del rubio, y traía en sus manos un par de dulces.

-Quería traerte algunos... para ti tambien eran...- dijo mirando al suelo.

Gareki lo miró con odio.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Eh?

-Después de tratarte como te trato... de decirte lo que te digo... ¡¿por qué no dejas de molestarme?!  
>Una sonrisa que no decaía en el rostro de Yogi pareció forzarse a mantenerse.<p>

-Gareki-kun es mi amigo...

Con la almohada Gareki lo golpeó.

-¡Quiero que te defiendas!¡Deja de sonreir de esa manera! ¿Quién te crees?

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-¡Estuviste llorando! Tu traje de Nyamperona... estaba húmedo en la cara...y jamás te he visto sudar ni siquiera cuando peleas contra los vargas.

-E-etto... -Yogi bajó la mirada.- n-no estaba llorando...

La desesperación se apoderó de Gareki.

-¡Estúpido!-dijo mientras le tomaba de la camiseta y se incorporaba para ponerlo contra la pared- ¡Lloraste porque no quise ir contigo ¿cierto?! ¡Y vienes a traerme dulces! ¡Al menos... enójate conmigo!

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! No puedo...

El pelinegro quedó inmóvil. Las lágrimas corrían de los claros ojos de Yogi.

-Baka... No quiero que llores así...- era más odioso para él verlo llorar que sonreir.

_Tan frágil_... Gareki empezaba a sentir cierto dolor en el pecho, y los deseos de detener aquella tristeza. Con sus manos limpió las lágrimas que pudo, y lo miró largamente esperando a que dejara de llorar. No podía negar que el rubio le parecía cada día anormalmente más lindo, más tierno, y crecía en él aún más la necesidad de fortalecerse para poder encargarse de protegerlo. Esa inocencia lo hacía odiarlo, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba demasiada dulzura, cada tontería o cada idea que resaltaba su pureza le abría en dos el corazón, ¿cómo podía producir ese tipo de pensamientos en él?

De sólo limpiar sus mejillas, Gareki acarició sus labios, y se perdió en ellos, sin tener ya ningún pensamiento de nada.

Yogi lo miró extrañado.

-¿Ga-Gareki-kun..?

**¿Cortito? Me gustó mucho esta pareja. Aunque Yogi parece algo tonto me gusta pensarlo más que nada como inocente, y cuando se mezcla con sus momentos de valentía es vuelve más especial. (Sí, sí, Yogi es mi presonaje favorito de este anime, y lo defendería a muerte ante cualquier crítica)- **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, haganmelo saber así lo termine de subir. Gracias por leer.**


	2. 2 Orgullo

**2. Orgullo**

Con un impulso inconsciente Gareki se acercó a su boca, a centímetros de ella, buscando su respiración.

Unas voces en el pasillo lo exaltaron. Miró al rubio, quien sorprendido había quedado en situación de prisionero. Lo levantó del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación.

Tsukumo y Nai, que lo estaban buscando se sorprendieron al verlo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Yogi?- preguntó la muchacha.

Con una de sus sonrisas Yogi asintió.-C-creo que si.

Del otro lado de la puerta, sentado en el suelo, Gareki se insultaba por lo que estaba por hacer.

"Imbécil... ¿qué estabas pretendiendo?"

Por la tarde del otro día, Hirato anunciaba una nueva misión. Los cuatro más jóvenes tendrían que ir a una ciudad donde desapariciones constantes habían llamado la atención de _Circus_.

-Pueden retirarse. Gareki, necesito hablar contigo.

Yogi miró preocupado.

-A-ah... Gareki-kun debería ir conmigo a...

-Yogi. Tú también retirate- dijo el de lentes mirándolo fijo.

-H-hai- se retiró cabizbajo.

-Gareki, necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones.

-¿Aah? -se cruzó de brazos-no sé de qué hablas.

-Yogi... es un muchacho algo torpe- se levantó- conoce del mundo poco más que Nai, y confía sin pruebas de nada. Tú... por tu parte has vivido el mundo en sus diversas formas...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Eso que intentaste ayer con Yogi, fue un beso.

Gareki enrojeció.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Seguro?- se acercó al joven y lo tomó del mentón mirándolo fijo-Si me acerco de esta forma, ¿qué crees que quiera?

-Tsch-Gareki apartó su mano- ¿Ahora envías a tus ovejas a espiarme?

-El mismo Yogi vino a consultarme.

-Tsch...¿Y qué si así fuera?

-Bueno...me temo que no puedo permitir que juegues con él. Podrías lastimarlo...

-¿Lastimarlo?- rió- Solo vi que era tentador intentar algo, solo eso. No es que quiera algo con él, si es lo que piensas.

-¿No lo admitirías nunca verdad? Te veo cada mañana...

-¿No crees que solo quiera jugar un rato?- Gareki sonrió con malicia- Puedes esperarme aquí esta noche y verás.

Hirato enmudeció.

-Retirate y ten cuidado con lo que pretendes.

En la noche, Hirato aún se hallaba en su escritorio. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Gareki, pero deseaba más que nada que no fuera.

Unos toques en la puerta y el sonido de ella abriéndose. Hirato no podía creer que en verdad aquel arrogante hubiera ido.

-Veo que no me esperabas- se recostó en el sillón- ¿o es todo lo contrario?

El mayor se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a él.

-¿Por qué llegar a estos extremos?

-Te lo dije hoy. No siento nada por el oxigenado.- cerró sus ojos acomodándo sus brazos por debajo de la nuca.

-En ese caso... debería aprovechar...- se puso de rodillas delante de gareki, quien apenas si pudo reaccionar.

Aquellos ojos bordeado de colores cambiaron de expresión, ahora manejaban una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia.

Se acercó al joven, mientras daba con su mano enguantada idas y venidas por su abdomen, y con la otra acariciaba el limpio rostro del menor. Con delicadeza extrema lo besó, y al soltarlo se le quedó mirando unos instantes. Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Si hubieras sido más honesto.

Gareki se levantó ofuscado llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_

-Porque...quieres desviar tu atención de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Gareki volteó con los ojos desorbitados. Solo su sonrisa pícara desapareció detrás de la puerta.

En su enojo, el pelinegro tomó un libro de la mesa ratona y lo lanzó contra la puerta.

"_Idiota"_

Una guerra había comenzado. La biblioteca mostraba el vacío de libros aventados.

"_Pequeño tonto. Sorprendente tu valor para haber venido hasta acá. Sin embargo, casi me generas más confusión. Aún supero lo que sentía por tí. No puedo negar que al principio tu atractivo y rebeldía llamaron mi atención. Aquello se transformó casi por obligación en cariño de un padre hacia un hijo. Solo de esa forma debo mirarte. Además...ya tengo a alguien en quién pensar."_

Sin dejar de sonreir, Hirato cruzó el pasillo dejando atrás el sonido de la descarga de Gareki.

Alertados por el ruido, un par de ovejas mecánicas se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Estúpido! ¡cuatro ojos! ¿quién te crees?- continuaba lanzando libros- ¿Qué sabes de lo que siento?

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué suce...?- uno de los libros nokeó al rubio. Gareki se acercó-ayayayaya... ¡duele!

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué hacías?

-Una de las ovejas...-se quejaba desde el suelo con lágrimas- me trajo...

Un hilo de sangre hizo reaccionar a Gareki. Lo levantó y le ayudó a llegar a la enfermería.

-¡Justo tú!

-¿Ehh? ¿Yo qué hice?

-Quedate quieto o no podré curarte.

Con espanto Yogi veía los algodones y recordaba sus malas experiencias con el doctor Akari.

Aún resoplando de furia, Gareki limpiaba la herida de la frente del rubio.

-Ay...-Yogi cerró uno de sus ojos al contacto, pero luego, de poco dejó de pensar en el dolor, y miró con curiosidad al estaba seguro del porqué, pero quería verlo de nuevo tan cerca como la noche anterior, ese momento en que lo miró a los ojos debería haber sido eterno, sin causa alguna.

-Te pondré un parche.

Sin dejar su labor, Gareki seguía pensando en Hirato. El beso le había dejado un extraño sabor, un cosquilleo extraño que no se iba, pero que solo conseguía producirle más molestia.

-¿Gareki-kun?

La voz de Yogi lo hizo olvidar lo pasado. Nuevamente aquellos claros y enormes ojos llenos de transparecia lo miraban fijo, sin malas intenciones.

El corazón de Gareki empezó a palpitar con fuerza. No debía estar ahí con él. Conociéndose como se conocía sabía que podía lastimarlo tremendamente, y no se hubiera perdonado algo así. Sabía bien que no podía ser sincero ni con él mismo en ocasiones; y haber hablado con Hirato demostraba lo poco que podía lidiar con lo que sentía.

-¿Te sientes bien, gareki-kun?

**Bien. Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas para cortarlo. No alcanzo a calcular si son demasiado cortos o largos, así que sepan disculpar si se pone aburrido o demasiado tedioso. Agradecería si me lo hacen saber a través de comentarios, ¿si?**

**Gracias Fer y Lishi! En realidad había pensado no continuarlo porque pensé que no habrían lectores.**  
><strong>:) Voy a tratar de subir un capítulo cada viernes hasta terminarlo (siempre que la computadora, el el vecino dueño del wifi y la facultad me dejen hacerlo xD )<strong>

**¡Esperen los capítulos! **

**Hasta luego n.n**


	3. 3 Celos

**3. Celos  
><strong>

-Tsch... Yo... Yogi... -bajó la mirada- p-perdoname...

-¿Eh? No te preocupes- sonrió- pasa todo el tiempo. Tengo que ser más cuidadoso de que no me golpeen, si ando...

-No... Hablo de ayer. Perdóname-dijo casi en un murmullo- por no haberte acompañado.

Yogi no podía contener tanta alegría. Y ante esto lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Gareki-kuuuun! ¡Por supuesto que te perdono!

-Tsch...- un nuevo golpe a las costillas de Yogi lo apartaron adolorido- ¡tonto!

Apretando los dientes Gareki se retiró de la sala, pero ni el golpe último pudo borrarle la sonrisa al rubio, que no hubiera esperado jamás aquello.

Por la mañana muy temprano, empezaron todos a prepararse para la misión. En la entrada a la nave, un personaje de capa esperaba.

-Jiki-san, no pensé que ibas a venir con nosotros.- se sorprendió Yogi.

-El primer barco me envió a ayudarles.-sonreía de manera peculiar, trayendo algo de escalofríos al pequeño Nai.

Al rato, una de las naves pequeñas partió con los cinco a la ciudad de las desapariciones, donde habrían de investigar y llevar luego información del caso.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué Gareki-kun nos acompaña?- preguntó el de lentes sonriendo cínicamente.

-Etto... -Yogi calculó su palabras sin dejar el volante-para cubrir las desapariciones se utilizan explosivos con alta tecnología. Dejan poco rastro, borrando lo que podría sernos de evidencia. NI siquiera del explosivo queda algo. Por esto llevamos a Gareki-kun, él es un experto en explosivos, y a Nai-chan para detectarlos si estamos cerca de uno que aún no se ha activado.-sonrió.

-Comprendo...-respondió dudando- hoy nos será de utilidad.

Frunciendo el ceño Gareki desvió la mirada.

Llegados al lugar estacionaron la nave en un bosque. La ciudad no quedaba lejos y llegar a pie no resultaría un problema, pero por consejo de Jiki decidieron volar.

Tsukumo levantó a Nai antes de que Jiki pudiera siquiera pensarlo, y Yogi tomó de la cintura a Gareki.

Durante el vuelo Jiki observó a Gareki. El odio que sentía por él le llevaba a pensar continuamente en una manera de herirlo. Con sorpresa descubrió, cierta seguridad en ser llevado por Yogi y decidió probar por ahí.

Mientras entraban a la ciudad, Jiki compró unas manzanas con caramelos, y al primero al que le repartió fue a Yogi.

-Para tí, _mi adorable Nyamperona_.

Yogi rió, aquella frase no le pareció venir con ninguna mala intención.

Nai, que caminaba cerca de Gareki, sintió el aura oscura y enojada de este, y se acercó a Tsukumo algo asustado. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Jiki finalmente le ofreció una manzana a Gareki.

-Tú y _tu Nyamperona _pueden comerla tranquilos.

Gareki avanzó al frente sin decir ni una palabra más durante la caminata.

Para estar en el lugar cuando ocurriera alguna de las desapariciones, debían quedarse a menos unos días; y arreglaron para hospedarse en un lugar cercano al centro de la ciudad, donde se sabía habían sido la mayoría de los casos.

Mientras se instalaban, quedaron en habitaciones separadas: Tsukumo sola, Gareki con Nai y Yogi con Jiki.

-¡Tenemos que ir a conocer!

-¡Síii! ¡Yo también quiero ir pequeño Nai! ¡Vamos todos juntos!-secundó el rubio.

-Ya nos ubicamos, así que no caería mal. De paso investigamos. 

El grupo se hallaba en un par de horas recorriendo las primaverales calles de la ciudad. Un festival de las flores estaba próximo, y estaba todo adornado de faroles, flores y papeles de colores.

-Con tanta gente por el festival podría haber más víctimas.-reflexionó Tsukumo.

-Y nos será más difícil encontrar los explosivos con tanto ruido y gente.- apuntó Yogi mirando alrededor.

-¡Yogi, mira! ¡Dulces!- Nai le tomó de la mano y corrieron a probar las variedades que los puestos que empezaban a instalarse ofrecían.

El resto le seguía, observando cada quien por su lado, y preguntando precios y nombres. Solo Jiki observaba con ojo minucioso e intentaba buscar pistas para completar la misión.

Solo cuando se aburrió decidió volver a provocar a Gareki. Tal vez lograra hacer que se enojara lo suficiente como para volver al barco.

Mientras Nai y Yogi se inclinaban a ver y probar comidas, Jiki se adelantó y tomando de la cintura a Yogi le ofreció comprarle el peluche de felpa que más le gustara de los que viera. La emoción en el rostro del rubio no dejaría jamás lugar a una negativa.

El enojo de Gareki cada vez era más notorio, y más porque Jiki le lanzaba miradas burlonas mientras más tocaba y abrazaba a Yogi.

-Estúpido... en vez de andar ofreciendo tontos peluches ¿por qué no vas a buscar bombas por ahi?

-¿Estúpido?-sonrió- Podrían tú, Nai y Tsukumo ir a buscarlas. Yo quiero pasar un rato más con Yogi-san- hizo una de sus fingidas sonrisas en tanto rodeaba más con su brazo su cintura.

Los nervios empezaban a salirle por los ojos al pelinegro y ya no soportaba la manera en que lo tenía.

-Yog...

-Yogi-san, ¿te quedarás conmigo cierto?

Esto fue lo último, Jiki había tomado el rostro del rubio y lo tenía enfrentado casi a punto de robarle un beso. Gareki no pudo más.

Sacó rápidamente aquella mano intrusa del rostro de Yogi, y le jaló de un brazo, poniéndolo detrás suyo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarlo!

**Conozco lo que son los ataques de celos y son lo peor que existen, más porque ponen al descubierto cosas que uno no quiere decir.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
>Perdón por tardar… tuve inhabilitada la computadora, pero la recuperé :')<br>¡Mil disculpas! Espero en verdad no decepcionar a nadie! **


	4. 4 Protección

**4. Protección**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Gareki y al ver lo que había salido de él, huyó del lugar.

-¡Gareki-kuun! Iré por él.

-Yogi... tal vez sea bueno dejarlo solo- decía Jiki tomando al rubio por el brazo.

-¡No!- se soltó- tengo que cuidar de él.

Yogi emprendió vuelo buscando a Gareki, quien con rapidez había recorrido ya gran parte de la ciudad.

Habiéndole dado alcance, Yogi descendió y corrió tras él, tirándose encima suyo para detenerlo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Gare-ki-kuun...! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!-Gareki intentaba empujarlo -¡por favor!- con mucha vergüenza y con los dientes presionados, Gareki se soltó de él y le dio la espalda, pero no intento seguir huyendo.

-¿A... a qué has venido?

-Aah... A... ettooo... Tengo que protegerte...

-¿S...solo... por eso?- lo miró fijo.

-Etto... ¡es que yo…! yo...-mermando la voz -Quiero saber por qué Gareki-kun dijo eso recién...

-¡Porque no debes dejar que te toque!

-¿E-eh? ¡Explícate! No te entiendo ¿Por qué no?

-Porque... porque no quiero...- Gareki tomó al rubio de ambos brazos y le miró.-Me molesta que te toque... o que me haga pensar que te hará daño.

Yogi enrojeció, bajando la mirada y Gareki sintió la dimensión de lo que había dicho.

-N-no sabía... que pensabas así.-Gareki lo soltó.

-Hay que volver.

-A-aah... Gareki-kun... etto...

El pelinegro no se quedó a escucharlo, y empezó a caminar sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Yogi caminaba sin dejar de mirarlo. Entendía sin animarse a entender por completo.

"_Serán... ¿celos? Pero Gareki-kun no podría... él siempre está serio, y... y no me quiere... yo no le gusto. ¿Entonces por qué? Si Jiki-san me toca... ¿por qué se enoja? Eeehh... ¡y es tan difícil hablar con Gareki-kun!"_

Ciertamente así era. Gareki era de pocas palabras, pero cuando abría la boca era para descentralizarlo todo.

-¿Quieres... un helado?- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-S...si...- en silencio y un tanto más confundido Yogi se acercó a él.

Gareki sintió la aproximación y empezó a sentir cierto calor, ese mismo que provoca la persona que nos gusta cuanto más cerca está de uno.

-¡No te pegues tanto!

-¡Perdón, Gareki-kun!- dijo alejándose.

Gareki compró dos helados de crema de frutilla, y se sentó en una fuente de agua a tomarlo.

Yogi se sentó a su lado, ya que había olvidado la última advertencia que el pelinegro le había hecho. Por el silencio incómodo, el rubio empezó a hablar con su acostumbrado ánimo.

-E-el día ha estado lindo... ¿e-es así Gareki-kun?

-Hmp...

-Etto... Gracias por el helado, no sabía que también te gustaba de frutilla.

-No me gusta.

-¿Eeh? ¿Por qué lo compraste así entonces?

-Porque a ti te gusta.

Yogi ya no supo qué decir, Gareki solo conseguía confundirlo más. Y no sólo eso, empezaba a enrojecer y de pronto ya no quiso mostrarle a nadie su rostro. La vergüenza lo tenía inmóvil.

Los minutos que se quedó así, descongelaron parte del helado, y le cayó un poco en los pantalones.

-¡Ay!-cerraba uno de sus ojos al sentir el frío- ¡mi helado!

-Gran tonto-sonrió Gareki sacando un pañuelo suyo y limpiándole el postre.

Yogi se escandalizó, y una vez puesto de pie, se olvidó de que detrás estaba la fuente, y cayó al agua.

Gareki lo miró unos instantes, y de pronto lanzó una carcajada enorme, como hacía mucho tiempo no dejaba salir. La torpeza inocente de Yogi le hacía olvidar mucho del mal y la tristeza con los que siempre cargaba.

Yogi rió también. Era la primera vez que veía a Gareki reír, y fue más que un alivio haber visto una sonrisa tan bonita al final de la carcajada.

El pelinegro le ayudó a salir, y sin saberlo, atrajeron las miradas de todos los que pasaban, principalmente de mujeres que quedaban sorprendidas de ver a dos muchachos tan guapos y sobretodo porque uno de ellos dejaba ver un cuerpo casi escultural con la ropa pegada por el agua.

El silencio que llegó ya no fue incómodo y las explicaciones que Yogi dio cuando encontraron a sus compañeros fueron solo de su parte, ya que Gareki no dijo nada y siguió camino de vuelta al hotel.

Por la noche Gareki no conciliaba el sueño. Durante el día ese cuatro ojos había estado acosando a Yogi. Algo podría estar haciéndole el de lentes, y el muy tonto no sabría qué hacer. Mientras más daba vueltas menos sentía que Yogi estaba seguro. Pero... ¿qué le importaba a él? Después de todo era un combatiente del segundo barco y...  
><em>"Y hay mucho de lo que no sabe..."-<em>Sacudía su cabeza.- _"Mejor me aseguro"._

Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta y paró la oreja:

-!Jiki-saaan!- _"Tsch...Siempre es así de molesta su voz"- ¡_no hagas eso! - "¿_aaah? ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué le hace?"_

-Jajaja... por favor, Yogi-san. Solo será unos momentos. Luego puedo sacarlo.- "¿_Sacarlo? ¿Cómo que sacarlo? ¿Qué le pond..?"- _sólo déjame hacerlo...

Como si le hubieran prendido fuego, Gareki empujó la puerta y entró.

-¡Aléjate de él!

**Un final algo turbio... jaja.**

**Gracias chicas por los comentarios! Eso me anima bastante para continuarlo n.n! **

**Ooohh… de dónde eres Lishi? Yo soy de Tucumán n.n**

**Jejej, viste Keny? Es que alguien a quien no querer debía haber xD**

**Me disculpo por los errores del capítulo anterior, parece que subí sin corregir u.u **

**¡Mil perdones!**

**Bien, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Como siempre ¡espero que les haya gustado!**


	5. 5 Debilidad

**5. ****Debilidad**

Yogi se hallaba sentado en el suelo, casi acorralado con un Nyamperona en los brazos, salvándolo del marcador negro con el que Jiki quería adornarlo.

Gareki se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo.

-¿Ah?-miró Jiki.

-¡Ga-Gareki-kun...!-corrió a abrazarlo-¡quiere pintar a Nyamperona!  
>-T-túu... ¡Gran tonto! ¡Y yo que pensé...!<p>

-¿En qué pensaste Gareki?-preguntó con malicia Jiki.  
>-Es Nyamperona...pero no creo que sea como para ponerse así...Gareki-kun.<p>

-Y-yoo...-_"baaaaaaaaka"_

-Etto... ¿quieres...cuidar a Nyamperona esta noche Gareki-kun?

La mirada preocupada del rubio, casi como si hablara de un niño, convenció sin rodeos al pelinegro.

-Vale. Yo lo tendré.

-¿No solo eres niñero de un niño de nueve años, sino que ahora también te dedicas a cuidar peluches? Tenemos conejos en el primer barco que también podrías cuidar.

-Tsch... ¿Estás buscando pelea?-se alteró Gareki dispuesto a usar la fuerza.

-¡Noo! ¡Gareki-kuun!- lo retenía el rubio.

El disturbio que causaron despertó a Tsukumo quien se asomó silenciosa.

-¡Trío de idiotas!- un par de patadas voladoras los dejó en su lugar- Hay gente que quiere dormir.

-volvió a decir con calma mientras los 3 se hallaban en el piso- Si tienen problemas resuélvanlo en otro lado o de día. Podrían haber despertado a Nai.

-Yogi...-frotándose los ojos-¿Has visto a Gareki? No está en la cama.- Nai encontró extraña la escena y se detuvo.- ¿Están… jugando?- ladeó su cabecita.

Gareki se levantó sin decir nada y se llevó a Nai. Antes de cruzar el umbral, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Jiki, que sintió los mismos deseos de golpearlo.

-Por la seguridad de los dos, creo que mejor me quedaré aquí.

-¿De verdad Tsukumo-chan?-miró lascivamente Jiki.

Con mirada de fuego Yogi se puso delante de él.

–O mejor tengo otra solución.

Desde su cuarto Gareki oyó al escandaloso Jiki siendo escoltado por Tsukumo y Yogi hasta la otra habitación, donde le tocaría dormir solo.

-Parece que Tsukumo-chan se enojó con Jiki...

-Él se lo buscó.-sonreía.

-Mmm... Gareki...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué trajiste a Nyamperona contigo?

-Porque… Yogi me lo pidió.

-Ahh... ¿vas a cuidarlo?

Sin voltear y reteniendo con fuerza en un abrazo al peluche respondió:

-Siempre que pueda voy a cuidar de él.

-Ah... -sabiendo de ciertos pensamientos que podía escuchar y con una sonrisa Nai siguió- yo sé que cuidarás de él Gareki-kun.

Una sonrisa de calma fue todo, antes de que Gareki consiguiera dormir.

Temprano en el desayuno, las miradas de rabia se cruzaban velozmente por la mesa.

-Hoy ya no podemos quedarnos a jugar, tenemos que buscar en donde se nos dijo.

-Así es Tsukumo-san. Deberías sepa...

-Nada de separaciones.

-¿En dónde buscamos primero?

-En las ruinas de la mina que queda más al norte y en las inmediaciones del bosque. Si pensaron que hay demasiada gente y que podrían encontrar o ver algo sospechoso, tal vez se alejaron a un lugar donde nadie vaya regularmente, Gareki.

-Creo que Tsukumo tiene razón Gareki-kun...etto... Pero, ¿ruinas? ¿Está... abandonado?-un pavor morado le pintó la cara al rubio.

-Y tal vez hayan allí unos cuantos fantasmas...

-¿Eeehh? ¡No digas esas cosas Jiki-san!

-No te preocupes- riendo- Yo voy a protegerte.

Una mirada retadora hacia Gareki significó el principio de un duelo.

-Pero también están las bombas que podrían haber puesto en la ciudad antes de nuestra llegada- apuntó son calma Gareki.

-Eso es cierto... Y además, queda revisar los lugares donde fueron las anteriores explosiones.

-Podemos dividirnos en tres grupos.

-Buena idea, Yogi. Tú y Gareki irán a las minas, si encuentran explosivos Gareki podrá identificarlos y estaría con Yogi para pelear si se encuentran a los culpables de esto; Nai y yo podemos ir a la ciudad, si usamos el oído de Nai quizá encontremos algún explosivo, así solo restaría ir a buscar a Gareki-kun para desactivarlas; y por último, Jiki irá a los lugares afectados, y sacará las pruebas que necesitamos.

-Me parece justo-sonrió triunfante Gareki mientras se recostaba a sonreírle a Jiki.

-Entonces me voy ahora mismo.-mirando a través del lente empañado- pero si encuentro algo iré a cualquiera de los otros grupos- sonrió.

No tuvo el de lentes que buscar ninguna cosa, en cambio Gareki, volvió a su cuarto a buscar una bolsa con herramientas.

-¿Gareki-kun?-asomándose a la puerta-voy a esperarte en la entrada por si...

-Espera...-sacó a Nyamperona de debajo de las sábanas-lo tenía escondido...

Yogi sonrió al ver a su amigo a salvo, lo que trajo una segunda sonrisa de Gareki. Ya le era más difícil no sonreír con solo verlo.

-Gracias Gareki-kun.-se retiró.

El pelinegro empezaba a bajar la guardia. ¿Él sonriendo tontamente? ¿Él abrazando un oso de peluche? ¿Él queriendo a un idiota así...? Ya no sentía la suciedad y el miedo que arrastraba por años... y eso se le hacía extraño.

_Tsch._

No debía perder más tiempo. Estaba listo, y tenían cosas que hacer.

"_Pero justo con él..."_

El rubio lo esperaba alegre en la puerta. Tsukumo y Nai habían partido un momento antes.

Ya que hacia el bosque no era habitado, a Yogi no le pareció mala idea llegar volando y levantó de la cintura a Gareki, quien ya se sentía acostumbrado a viajar de esa manera con él.

Llegados a las minas, Yogi, aunque intentando pasar al frente, empezó a temblar de miedo.

-G-Ga-Gareki-kun... N-no te a-alejes...-pasaba saliva-Yo te... ¿eh? ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-Por el escándalo que haces se levantaron unos murciélagos, idiota.

Yogi se cubrió detrás del pelinegro, con la cara azul del susto. Gareki empezó a caminar con Yogi prendado de su espalda, y por miedo a que él o su compañero cayera, encendió una linterna en tanto más se adentraban.

La humedad de las paredes y los sonidos amplificados hacían al lugar bastante sofocante.

El calor estaba haciendo molesto el hecho de que Yogi viniera tan cerca, así que Gareki decidió actuar.

Lo alejó brusco y sin decir nada le tomó de la mano.

-Solo... para que no estés tan pegado.

Gareki no pudo verlo, pero Yogi caminaba con una sonrisa poco disimulada, y con un rubor intenso. Él también intentó no ponerse nervioso, pero se le estaba materializando en el sudor de su mano. A pesar de eso no quería soltarlo.

Su debilidad se había materializado también; se llamaba Yogi y aunque era mayor que él hubiera cruzado a nado el mar si él hubiera estado en el otro extremo solo para cuidarlo.

Ya no podía ni recordar por qué caminaba en medio de esa oscuridad ni qué era lo que entraron a buscar.

Un ruido los alertó.

-Podría ser...

**Gracias Lishi! Me gusta saber que cuento con tu review n.n**

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Espero que sigan leyéndolo y sobretodo que lo hayan disfrutado n.n**


	6. 6 Fuerza

**6. Fuerza**

-¡J-Jiki-san! Casi nos matas del susto.

-¡Idiota! Pensé que eras uno de ellos.

-Al menos estas bien encaminado… lo que encontré me hizo venir hasta aquí.

En aquella oscuridad poco se veía, pero Gareki notó la sonrisa maliciosa de Jiki.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Revisé los lugares donde fueron las explosiones anteriores… Hay sangre y con eso seguramente se identificó a las víctimas. Pregunté y no encontraron cuerpos. Se dice que la explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para dejar nada de ellos.

- ¿Qué te hizo venir?

-Había guano de murciélago en algunos cuartos, minúsculos rastros de excremento. Y como en lugares como estos se refugian esos animales, aquí es donde debieron tener los explosivos antes de colocarlos o de aquí salieron los causantes. Nuestra Tsukumo tuvo razón en pensar en este lugar.

-¿Qué hay de los explosivos?

-No hay huella. No queda nada, ni siquiera deja a tentativa el lugar en donde son colocados. No hay cráter, si hay destrucción, pero no parece haber algún centro de donde viniera el daño. Casi pienso que no fueron explosivos. En ese caso… tal vez no te necesitemos Gareki-kun.

-A-ah… ¡Lo necesitamos! Etto… si buscamos aquí… y hay algo él debe identificarlo.

-Lindo de tu parte encontrarle utilidad, Yogi-san. Tal vez así sea.

Gareki se contuvo para no decir nada, en ese lugar estaba más que en desventaja; apenas si veía ayudado de su linterna.

-Entonces debemos seguir.

Caminaron un poco más.

-Más lejos de esto no sería bueno continuar. Costará respirar.

-Pienso igual. Hay que irnos.

Un estruendo los aventó contra las paredes del lugar. Gareki había sido sujetado a tiempo por Yogi pero aun así había rodado golpeándose con el suelo y las piedras puntiagudas.

-_Ya me parecía raro que no vinieran a buscarnos antes._

_-Estábamos algo solos…_

Las voces se sintieron más que solo retumbantes. No como si estuvieran lejos, sino como si fueran muchas en una sola.

De rodillas en el suelo, Yogi se dio cuenta de que se había herido por haber protegido a Gareki, e Intentaba deducir de dónde venían las voces, ya que resonaban en todo el lugar.

La linterna de Gareki se había roto y tendrían que defenderse a oscuras.

Gareki escuchó gritos, golpes, risas que venían de todas partes.

"_Maldición, Yogi… ¿dónde estás?"_

A su lado sintió caer algo. Se acercó y tanteó.

-¡YOGI!

Ni un murmuro salía de él.

_-Ehh… ya se cansó de jugar con nosotros._

Esa voz múltiple de nuevo, seguro era un varga.

Gareki sacó una de las espadas de Yogi de su mano, a lo que se acercara cortaría. Nadie iba a acercársele.

-_Jajajaja. ¿Has visto eso?_

_-Si… cree que puede con nosotros._

Gareki notó algo. ¿Dónde se había esfumado el imbécil de Jiki?

Un sonido ventoso lo puso alerta, lanzó la espada, lo tocó, fue golpeado. Volvió a levantarse y movió la espada, volvió a tocarlo, unas quejas, volvió a ser golpeado. Era inútil, él y sus movimientos eran vistos, mientras que él luchaba con sombras y sonidos.

Pero era solo uno, de eso estaba seguro. Agudizó el oído. Podía el otro estar cerca de Yogi.

La idea le recorrió en frio, e intentó colocar movimientos más certeros y rápidos con la espada. Lo hirió en profundidad, lo supo cuando no pudo sacar la espada.

Un quejido y aquello que hubiera peleado con él había caído. En verdad parecía haber ganado. Sin embargo sintió un empujón, debió huir aunque herido.

Un segundo grito aunque más lejos, Jiki venció al segundo.

Gareki se agachó para buscar a Yogi. Encontró primero un charco de sangre antes de hallarlo a él.

-¡Yogi! ¡Despiértate!

-Hay que salir y llevarlo con un médico rápido. No sabemos si se puso en contacto con la sangre de estos Vargas.

En medio de aquella oscuridad Gareki se las ingenió para levantar a Yogi y empezó a caminar guiado de los pasos de Jiki.

Algo que pensó sería una cuchilla lo aguijó. Muchas punzadas, todas en su espalda.

-¡Gareki!- una risa- ¡Suéltalo!

Yogi estaba riendo, y se escuchaba claramente el crecer de aquellas ramas espinosas por todo el lugar. Aún en ese estado, Yogi se había transformado.

Lo soltó sin darse cuenta había sido atrapado por aquellas enredaderas.

-¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo?

Gareki cayó estrepitosamente arrastrado de los pies. Escuchó luego como Jiki corría y golpeaba a Yogi.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Está herido!

-¡Hago que reaccione!

Gareki alcanzó a sujetarle el pie al de lentes, lo derribó y escuchó el crujir de los vidrios contra el suelo. Jiki también había sido atrapado.

-Eres… ¡un completo estúpido!

Gareki sabía de su error. ¿Cómo lo detendrían ahora? Se levantó como pudo y buscó la mano del rubio.

-¡YOGI!

**Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por comentar n.n**


	7. 7 Contacto

**7. Contacto**

-¡YOGI!

Un silencio luego de las risotadas y los gritos de este.

-¡Yogiiiiiii!- Alcanzó a jalarlo de su mano y le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro.

Gareki sintió como caía en sus brazos el rubio. Lo había nockeado, o había logrado que reaccionara.

-G-Gare…

-Tranquilo, te llevaré conmigo…

Lo sintió más liviano aún, consiguió cargarlo de nuevo a la espalda, sintiendo el crujir de las paredes que no había cesado del todo, y se hizo necesario que se retiraran lo más rápido que pudieran.

Salieron de la cueva viendo cómo parte de ella se iba desmoronando.

Habiendo llamado a Akari-sensei para que atendiera a Yogi, sugirió éste que lo llevaran hasta su hospital, donde podrían atenderlo mejor.

Permaneció en observaciones. Gareki y Jiki, fueron examinados también y finalmente cuando solo restó que se recuperara Yogi se reunieron en una sala a deliberar lo que sucedería luego, junto con Nai y Tsukumo que también habían ido con ellos.

-No descubrimos mucho donde estuvimos. Nai encontró algo, pero no sé si pueda llamarlo "explosivo". Será mejor volver lo más rápido posible, si en verdad son bombas hay que desactivarlas. El día de mañana será el cierre del festival y vendrá mucha más gente.

-Tsukumo-chan tiene razón. Los artefactos eran raros y al menos los que hallamos estaban enterrados.

-¿Hicieron algún mapa con las localizaciones de los artefactos?

-Sí, de todas maneras yo recuerdo los lugares donde los encontramos.

-¿Hay algún patrón? ¿Algo como estar cerca de hoteles, bares, hospitales, el centro del festival, lugares donde se concentre mucha gente?

-No estoy segura Gareki-kun, algunas estaban cerca de una delegación de policías, otras cerca de zonas residenciales, unas si en el centro de la ciudad, pero no creo que estén ubicados con estrategia.

-¿No les parece raro? – con su voz siempre calma entró a la sala donde se encontraban Hirato. Cuando supo que habían sido atacados fue a verlos-¿Con qué objetivo colocarían bombas en zonas como esas?

-Tal vez el objetivo no sea cualquier persona.

-Exacto, Jiki. Están atacando a alguien en específico.

-Entonces ni es al azar ni es un atentado masivo.

Hirato se acercó y se sentó con ellos. Cruzó como habitualmente lo hace sus piernas, y se dirigió a Gareki que se hallaba apoyado en la pared.

-También estás en lo cierto. No importará para ellos si hay o no un festival ¿Qué averiguaron de las personas que desaparecieron en las explosiones?

-Pues lo que averigüé no fue mucho, solo hablé con las personas de derredores de sus casas o que trabajaban en los edificios atacados. Tengo sus nombres, solo restaría buscarlos en una base de datos y buscar algún parentesco.

-Busca también cómo figuran actualmente, si como _muertos_ o _desaparecidos_. Si los encuentras como muertos podría ser incluso una trampa.

-¿Cómo para que nadie esté buscándolos?

-Así es Gareki. Podrían no estar muertos, si es así entonces eso explicaría por qué no hay cuerpos, ni mínimo rastro. Sólo restaría ver qué tipo de dispositivo usaron. Además… Kafka es el motor de todo esto. Hallamos componente de varga en Yogi.

-Pudimos notar que no eran normales esos tipos.

-¿Acabaron con ellos?

-Gareki no pudo con uno y escapó…

-Tsch…

-Hicieron lo que pudieron. La preocupación ahora será terminar de unir los cabos y no dejar que nadie más desaparezca.

-¿Regresamos ahora?

-Aún no, Tsukumo. Esperen a que yo les diga.

-Hirato-san… ¿cómo se encuentra Yogi?

-No te preocupes, Nai. El doctor Akari está con él ahora mismo. Se encuentra bien, pero habría que dejarlo descansar.

Nai bajó la mirada con preocupación, y Gareki se mostró indiferente ante esto a pesar de haberse hecho exactamente la misma pregunta que el pequeño acababa de hacer.

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo?

-Solo cuando el doctor lo autorice.

Akari ya los había reunido y dado la situación de Yogi. Debía descansar y no podría volver con ellos a la ciudad. Nai y Tsukumo entraron a verlo, pero él aún se hallaba dormido.

Gareki dijo que no era necesario verlo, si después de todo estaría dormido. En vez de eso esperó pacientemente en la sala donde habían estado temprano y entró luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

Entró en la habitación y se acercó silencioso a la cama. Miró a Yogi quien dormía profundo y suspiró.

Recordó el momento en que lo detuvo en la cueva y luego el silencio que vino seguido de que le tomara de su mano. Había sentido cierto cosquilleo, algo cálido que le recorrió veloz desde sus dedos y que le impactó finalmente en el pecho. Solo con tomar su mano.

Si las contaba, habían sido dos veces las que lo había hecho, y de pronto, sintió la necesidad de que fueran tres…

Se acercó a él, admirando la pasividad de su rostro sin sonrisa, lleno de mangueritas y rodeado de máquinas. Mientras había tomado su mano nuevamente, tal vez esperando sentir lo mismo que sintió antes. Esperaba que abriera y le mostrara sus enormes y claros ojos.

El deseo de llorar lo invadió. Verlo ahí, herido y afectado por la sangre de esos Vargas. Cuanto odió aquella situación.

-_Dije… que iba a protegerte…. Y en vez de eso… me protegiste tú… gran tonto…_

Gareki lloraba de rabia mientras apretaba más fuerte su mano. No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Intentó calmarse recordando que estaba el rubio descansando. Se secó las lágrimas y cuando quiso soltarlo sintió la presión en su mano. Yogi lo tenía agarrado.

Lo llamó, pero fue en vano, Yogi no contestaba, aún estaba inconsciente. Gareki sintió un calorcito recorrerle. Era la misma sensación. Tenía que irse, pronto, si Yogi despertaba ¿cómo le explicaría su agarre?

Consiguió zafarse, y salió con prontitud respirando fuerte por la falta de aire. Incluso dormido conseguía ponerlo nervioso.

Miró su extremidad tanteando la sensación. Era tan raro…

Sintió unos pasos alertarle y se puso firme.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-¿Y a ti, Gareki -kun?

-Si has venido a verlo aún está dormido.

Gareki se alejó de la puerta en dirección a la habitación donde dormiría con Nai, pasando junto a Jiki.

-En verdad eres muy tierno con él. ¿Será que acaso… te gusta?

Gareki lo ignoró. No tenía intenciones de pelear con él, ni menos cerca de la habitación donde Yogi dormía.

Cuando quedó solo sonrió y se dijo Jiki para sí:

-Tal vez sea interesante de ver…

**Jajaja, ¿tanto así como gritar Kenny? Me alegra que provoque eso mi fic xD**

**Gracias por comentar! :D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo!**


End file.
